The Forgotten
by Fireheart03
Summary: Betrayed and forgotten Percy leaves camp and his fake friends behind. follow to find out if he can overcome his self-doubt, a new enemy and regain the what he misses most. This is a Beta test of this story to see if anyone likes it!


**IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: i first must inform you this is only part of the fort chapter as i am testing to see the reception i get for this story, if you enjoy it tell me i shall continue.**

His insides felt as if they were burning, a bright burning pain right from his heart. Something was terribly wrong and he had no idea what, but he knew whatever it was wasn't good. He stumbled through the woods following the compelling feeling that had made him come this way in the first place. Eventually he came to a clearing and abruptly the pain stopped. He found himself routed to the spot. Unable to move or make a sound, as much as he wanted to, he would do anything to not have heard what he did next. A feminine laugh came from his right followed by a more masculine voice "Be quiet. It's you that doesn't want anyone to know." The voice commanded in a low tone. He instantly recognised the voice as Jamie's. Jamie was a really nice person but was to power hungry so could not ever fully be trusted. Glancing down at his watch the date read 07/10/08. He looked up just in time to see his girlfriend and Jamie emerge into the clearing kissing passionately as they fell to the floor. "I don't care if he finds out anymore." She got out between kisses. The scene faded but the two continued kissing even as it disappeared.

Percy woke gasping for air, sweat drenching his unruly black hair and running down his forehead. He checked his watch. It was 07/09/08. Only one day till this happened, he knew it would. Demi-god dreams are never just dreams. They are things that are happening, have happened or will happen. And this one would happen tomorrow, no matter how much he didn't want it to. Percy pushed off his bed readying himself for another day of ridicule. Ever since the second giant war the torment had been constant. Many people blamed him for their friend's deaths, and they weren't shy about telling him. Percy thought it was his fault already, them telling him he was just reinforced his desire to go to the underworld. Forever this time. Percy pulled a razor from under his bed; he ran it along his arm not stopping until he no longer felt the pain of his friend's death. _It's all my fault; I deserve this _Percy thought to himself. He wiped off the blade and put it back under his bed, he knew today would be his last day at camp though not what that meant. He was leaving and that was all he knew. He'd known Annabeth was cheating with him for a while now, but as they say knowing and seeing are different things. Percy shoved some clothes, nectar and ambrosia into his bag. He picked up the pen/sword that had been his for so long now placing it on his perfectly made bed. _Like I wasn't even there_, Percy picked up the unbalanced sword he'd stolen the previous night putting it through the belt of his jeans. Taking one last look around his cabin he picked up his bag and left. As he walked towards the camp border abuse being shouted from all directions he realised something, he never belonged here. He may have been their saviour, their hero but he was never part of their family, their friend. And with one last final look he excited camp.

**Percy POV- later that week**

I walked the cold streets searching for a place to stay for the night, as I had the last four nights. Not that I cared if I did or didn't, I could die in the night for all I or anyone else cared. I turned a corner to see a small girl curled up in the furthest corner of the alley, her black hair covering her face. I cautiously approached the girl, she smelled of demigod. "Hello" I called out cautiously, as I continued to approach. The girls head snapped up her golden eyes focusing on me immediately, I smiled warmly at the startled demigod. I kneeled down to her height and spoke softly "Hello sweetheart, what's your name?" I asked keeping my voice quiet. She looked up at me "Emily." She answered shyly, I grinned at her. "Do you want a home Emily?" I questioned still grinning; she smiled back slightly shaking her head up and down in a nodding motion. I slipped my arms under hers hoisting her up so she was sitting on my hip; she was far too light even though she couldn't have been older than seven years old. "Well then Emily, why don't I take you to one?" I asked carrying her out of the dark alley way. She nodded again and I started heading towards camp half blood.

**Emily POV- when they arrive at camp half blood**

The man with the pretty emerald eyes had carried me all the way to this strange camp, even though he was obviously tired and had to fight the monsters with one arm. He had told me all about the gods and what I was, he'd told me about the camp but nothing about himself. I was so grateful; I'd been on the streets since I was five after being kicked out by my mother, and he'd saved me. The man put me down on the ground just in front of a pine tree. I looked up at him expectantly; he smiled at me "We're here little one. We must go our separate ways now." He told me. My own smile dropped of my face as I looked into his pretty pain filled eyes. He knelt down on one knee and I launched myself at him hugging him tightly. I felt something wet trickle down my back and pulled back to see him crying. "I'll miss you Em." He choked out; I smiled at him tears in my own eyes "I'll miss you to… Daddy." I said to him. I watched as a huge grin split his face and he pulled me tight to him in a hug. He let go and walked away turning one last time he yelled "My names Percy. Remember me." I smiled at Percy. I turned and stepped past the tree…


End file.
